residentevilfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Resident Evil 6
Resident Evil 6 to następna nadchodząca cześć serii. Plakat gry został wydany 19 stycznia 2012 r. stwierdzając ze gra zostanie wydana 20 listopada 2012 r.; co zostało potwierdzone oficjalnym trailerem na stronie Youtube Capcomu. Jednak wydany został Captivate 2012 trailer który ukazuje nową wcześniejszą date premiery 2 październik 2012. Historia Czas gry toczy się między grudniem 2012 a lipcem 2013 roku, piętnaście lat po zniszczeniu miasta Raccoon przez rząd USA.Capcom-Unity blog: 2012-02-15 Leon S. Kennedy Prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych ma zamiar wyjawić prawdę na temat miasta Raccoon podczas seminarium na Uniwersytecie Ivy w Tall Oaks. Niestety prezydent pada ofiarą zamachu terrorystycznego skierowanego na miasto. Leona S. Kennedy wraz z swą partnerką Heleną Harper podążają za pewnym mężczyzną przez kampus w poszukiwaniu jego zaginionej córki Liz. Podczas poszukiwań mężczyzna skarży się na dziwna wysypkę na skórze. W między czasie Leon dowiaduje się od Hunnigan, że większość mieszkańców miasta uległo epidemii. Jake Muller W państwie Edonia położonym w wschodniej Europie, poznajemy Jaka Mullera syna bio terrorysty Alberta Weskera. Jake podczas ucieczki z Edoni spotyka Sherry Birkin, córkę nieżyjącego już dr. Williama Birkina. Ściga ich podobny do tyranta stwór zwany Ustanak. Kierując się na spotkanie z Simmonsem, spotykają Leona i Helene. Chris Redfield Podczas nieudanej misji w Edoni (24 grudnia 2012)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nC-oTOrLjTY, pod dowództwem Chrisa Redfielda, śmierć poniosło wielu żołnierzy B.S.A.A. Załamany Chris opuszcza szeregi B.S.A.A. i popada w alkoholizm. Pier Nivans przekonuje go by wrócił do oddziału i zakończył zadanie by raz na zawsze zakończyć ataki bio-terrorystyczne.Chris Redfield E3 2012 demo Chris wraz z Piersem zostają wysłani do Chińskiego miasta Lanshiang gdzie nastąpił kolejny atak terrorystów. Ada Wong Kampania Ady dostępna będzie po ukończeniu trzech głównych kampanii gry. Historia Leona, Jake i Chrisa ukazana zostanie z perspektywy Ady Wong. Będzie to jedyna kampania w której główny bohater nie ma partnera. Bohaterowie *Leon S. Kennedy *Helena Harper *Chris Redfield *Piers Nivans *Jake Muller *Sherry Birkin *Ada Wong *Derek C. Simmons *Ingrid Hunnigan *Deborah Harper Demo Capcom ogłosił, iż demo Resident Evil 6 będzie możliwe do ściągnięcia poprzez kod, który zostanie dołączony do gry na PS3 i Xbox Dragon’s Dogma. Darmowe demo zostało już udostępnione 18 września na PlayStation Network i Xbox live. Przypisy Strony *Oficjalna strona Japońska *Oficjalna strona Rosyjska *No Hope Left Galeria Resi 6 Roster.jpg|Główni bohaterowie re6artwork.jpg|Leon i Helena. resident_evil_6_premium_edition_c8szo.jpg|Chris i Leon. The Protagonists of Resident Evil 6.jpg|Główni bohaterowie Resident Evil 6 cg_ada.jpg|Ada Wong Cg_ustanak_(1).jpg|Ustanak Cg_zombie.jpg|Wirus C Zombie Cg_javo1_(1).jpg|J'avo Cg_javo2_(1).jpg ingrid hunnigan.png|Ingrid Hunnigan Immagine.png|Derek C. Simmons new character Re6.png adam benford.png|Leon i Prezydent Adam Benford RE6_picture_0120_0001_bmp_jpgcopy.jpg|Adam Benford po infekcji Debra re6.png|Deborah Harper Debra.png|Przemieniona Debora RE6 SS 15.jpg|Eksperyment Wirusa C RE6 SS 9.jpg C-Virus pod.png|Człowiek po zainfekowaniu wirusem C chrysalis RE6 SS 7.jpg RE6 SS 11.jpg RE6 SS 17.jpg unknown creature.png Resident-Evil-6-10.jpg|Leon wykonujący nowy ruch. Resident-Evil-6-Leon-And-Zombie.jpg|Leon zaatakowany przez zombie. Re6captivate0013bmpjpgcopy 530x298.jpg|Leon a Helena podczas starcia z zombie. Menu1.png|Menu Leona 323765.jpg|HUD Leona GAMEPLAY_09.jpg|HUD Heleny RESIDENT EVIL 6 picture 3rd release 1006 for 360 bmp jpgcopy.jpg|HUD Chrisa HUD RESIDENT EVIL 6 picture 3rd release 1010 for PS3 bmp jpgcopy.jpg|HUD Jaka HUD3.png|Nowy HUD dla Jaka RE6 quote.jpg| Odpowiedź producenta RE6 na teamt Jill i Claire. cov_232_v1_l.jpg|Resident Evil 6 okładka dla GameInformer, Sierpień 2012. Medium_20120726133844442.jpg|Magazyn CapBom nr.4 Medium 20120726133833255.jpg|Magazyn CapBom nr.4 Medium_20120726133907978.jpg|Magazyn CapBom nr.4 Medium_20120726133852541.jpg|Magazyn CapBom nr.4 Medium_20120726133943162.jpg|Magazyn CapBom nr.4 Medium_20120726133927891.jpg|Magazyn CapBom nr.4 Medium_20120726134005760.jpg|Magazyn CapBom nr.4 Medium_20120726133951894.jpg|Magazyn CapBom nr.4 Medium_20120726134013899.jpg|Magazyn CapBom nr.4 Medium_20120726134029367.jpg Medium_20120726134044805.jpg|Magazyn CapBom nr.4 Medium_20120726134052622.jpg|Magazyn CapBom nr.4 Medium_20120726134101284.jpg|Magazyn CapBom nr.4 Medium_20120726134108962.jpg|Magazyn CapBom nr.4 Pill Cases.jpg|Wszystkie cztery kampanie 1.jpeg images.jpeg javo2_re6_render.jpg javo3_re6_render.jpg javo6_re6_render.jpg javo_re6_render.jpg zombie3_re6_render.jpg zombie_re6_render.jpg RE6-Leon-resident-evil-31715400-289-856.jpg|Dadatkowe ubranie Leona Okładki Resident Evil 6 - PS3 cover.jpg|Okładka PS3 Resident Evil 6 - Xbox cover.jpg|OkładkaXBOX 360 RE6-Box-Art-JP-PS3.jpg|Okładka PS3 Japońska Filmy Resident Evil 6 - Captivate Trailer E3 2012 Resident Evil 6 - E3 Trailer Resident Evil 6 Mercenaries Mode Resident Evil 6 Chris Campaign - Video Preview Resident Evil 6 Leon Campaign - Video Preview Resident Evil 6 Jake Campaign - Video Preview Kategoria:Główne gry z serii Kategoria:Resident Evil 6 de:Resident Evil 6 en:Resident Evil 6 es:Resident Evil 6 fr:Resident Evil 6 it:Resident Evil 6 ja:バイオハザード6 ka:Resident Evil 6 lt:Resident Evil 6 mn:Resident Evil 6 pt-br:Resident Evil 6 ru:Resident Evil 6 zh:惡靈古堡6